The present disclosure relates to a chip coil component.
An inductor, a multilayer chip component, is a representative passive element forming an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise or to be used as a component forming an LC resonance circuit.
Meanwhile, the use of multilayer inductors has recently increased. Such multilayer inductors have a structure in which a plurality of magnetic layers or dielectric layers on which internal coil pattern parts are formed are stacked and the internal coil pattern parts are connected to each other to form a coil structure, thereby achieving target levels of inductance, impedance, and the like.
When the number of coil turns of an internal coil in the multilayer inductor is increased to generate a high level of inductance, direct current (DC) resistance may be increased, thereby degrading a quality factor (Q characteristics).
Accordingly, in order to decrease the direct current (DC) resistance of such a multilayer inductor, a parallel structure, in which an interlayer connection between the internal coil pattern parts connected to external electrodes is performed in parallel and the internal coil patterns having the same shape are repeatedly formed in pairs, may be used.
However, in the case in which the parallel structure is used, an amount of interlayer via connections may inevitably be increased, and as a result, the inductance and the Q factor of a final product may be degraded.